


A Good Punishment

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Bolin has been able to screw both Korra and Asami behind the others back, despite the two of them dating. Unfortunately, it all catched up to the earth bender, who's worried how he'll be punished by the girls.
Relationships: Bolin/Korra/Asami Sato
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Kudos: 7





	A Good Punishment

Bolin moaned as he woke up in his bed. It was another beautiful day in Republic City, though he had almost forgotten what he did last night.

Then he looked between his legs and realized; what he did was still between his legs.

The lean and lovely Korra was in the buff, on the other end of the bed with his cock between her lips. The current incarnation of the Avatar, she was certainly showing off her airbending talents by demonstrating how hard she could suck on his knob.

“Morning, Korra...” groaned Bolin, sitting up in his bed. He pet Korra's hair, her long black locks hanging down to her back. She looked damn sexy with it undone like that, especially with his rod in her mouth. “What a night...” Bolin yawned, stretching his arms out. “I forget half of what happened. Just that we celebrated another victory, and after that...”

“We skipped out before Asami knew what happened.” Korra said with a wink. “She went home thinking we were just gonna hang out at the remainder of the celebration.”

“Right, right, that's what happened...” Still in a state of half-sleepiness, he looked at the spot where Korra had been sleeping, noticing the dried up cum that was on his bed sheets. It likely oozed out of the Avatar throughout the night, making Bolin smile lightly.

Then he realized something; the way the sun was beaming through the windows, it was at an odd angle, as though the big ball of fire was up higher in the sky. Which to him meant that he woke up later than he intended.

“K-Korra,” Bolin asked with fear in his voice, “what time is it?”

“Mh? Oh yeah, it's just a little bit before noon.” Korra replied in a casual tone. “Why, something up?”

“Nnnnot particularly, no...” Bolin replied, his eyes shifting about. He then rolled off of the bed, careful to avoid hitting Korra's head as she remained laying on her stomach. “But I have a LOT of chores to do around the place today! I think we should prolly break it off for now!” As Bolin started to dress up, he hid his face from the dark skinned woman, an expression of panic blatantly obvious as his lips were pulled back into a cringing smile. This was due to a promise he made to Asami, though of course that required Korra to not be here by noon.

And as they had basically overslept, those plans were going to go right out the window, though Bolin had no idea who was going to get it worse; him for being with two girls at the same time without their knowledge...or Korra for cheating on Asami. Or, for that matter, Asami cheating on Korra.

“Hoo boy...” Bolin said to himself, finally aware of just how fine a mess this had turned into.

“Bolin, what's up?” Korra asked, sitting with her legs crossed atop the bed. “I could help with your chores if you want. It's not like Mako is going to get mad if you make it all by yourself.”

“No no, it's fine, really!” Bolin shouted, struggling to get his pants on. “Why not go and get yourself dressed? It's fine, I'll be fine on my own!”

After staring blankly for a few seconds, Korra realized something was wrong. “Wait, what do you need me out of here for, anyway?” Korra asked. “You could just let me give you another BJ, you're still packing some morning wood right there.”

“No, it's fine, really!” Bolin said, turning around with his pants pulled up. With his fly still down, his cock was still visible to the Avatar, showing off just how hard he was from waking up with her lips on his dick. “You can go, it's okay!”

Just then, there was a knock on the apartment door. Sweat was rolling down Bolin's face, aware that he was probably screwed right now. “Well?” Korra said, giving the young earth bender a glaring look. “Aren't you going to see who it is?”

“R-Right, yeah! I'll do that!” Bolin rushed off, thinking to himself that she had to have known something was up; his subtlety towards his bumbling nature wasn't exactly all that subtle to begin with, after all.

And since Korra wasn't budging, he was likely going to be screwed for sure.

Naturally, Bolin's biggest nightmare came to fruition when he opened the door. Asami was there, wearing a long dark red coat and a smile on her face. “There you are, Bolin!” she said, ignoring the nervous expression on his face as she walked in. “Mako's out for the day, I take it?”

“Yup! Yeah! Mako's not here!” Bolin said, trying his best to get in front of Asami before she could get to his room. He's certainly out, but-!”

“Good! And I see you're already excited to see me.” she interrupted, poking her finger against the bulge in his fly.

“Ha! Veeery much so, sure!” Bolin said, making an attempt to zip himself up. Unfortunately, that gave Asami plenty of time to pass him by on her way to the bedroom.

“Well seeing as I won't need to warm you up, I think I'll go and make myself comfortable.” she said, removing her coat and letting it drop to the floor. His face grew bright red as he saw the billionaire from behind, already seeing that she had nothing on aside from some sexy lingerie that was meant to entice him. It looked good, for sure, showing off as much of her body while still keeping some class to its design.

But of course, Bolin's distraction by the sexy attire made him forget about his other guest, whom the billionaire daughter saw immediately and gasped. “Korra!” Asami shouted.

“Asami.” Korra said, her arms crossed under her chest. “I had a feeling it was going to be you.”

“So then...” As Bolin made his way into the room, he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as two words went through his mind on repeat: dead meat.

The eyes of the two girls went right to Bolin, with Asami pivoting on her heel. “Bolin, you've been CHEATING on us?!”Asami hissed.

“With each other, no less.” Korra said.

“W-Wait a second! You guys have been dating too, yanno!” Bolin pointed out.

“Yeah, but we're more upset with you.” Korra explained. “You helped us cheat on one another WITH one another!”

“You're basically the key point here,” Asami said, as though she agreed with her girlfriend, “if neither of us were fucking you, we wouldn't have cheated on the other.”

“But...BUT...” Try as he might, Bolin just couldn't turn the blame away from himself.

“Now...we could punish you for sure.” Korra said, relaxing her body language. “I mean, it's a bit deserving, isn't it?”

“However...” Asami said, a smirk on her lips as she approached Bolin. “Since it's obvious we like you for a reason, we might as well give you at least one chance to prove you're not completely useless to us.” She then pulled his fly back down, letting his shaft pop out once again. “Unless you think we SHOULD punish you...”

“Uh...this is fine.” Bolin said, trying to keep himself standing after that roller coaster of emotions. “Better than a punishment for sure.”

Korra then used her wind bending talents to pull Bolin onto the bed, where she and Asami undressed him. With his body naked once more, the two girls began to praise his cock, pecking away at the pecker as it throbbed and twitched from every kiss. Bolin shivered with every touch, even as Asami wrapped her hand around the lower portion of his dick. She brought her lips to the crown, her eyes shut as she savored the musky scent still on there. “Mmmm, you didn't even shower before I came here,” Asami teased, “how did you expect to get away with all this cum crusting on you?”

“...Good question...” Bolin said.

As Asami swirled her tongue around the tip, Korra brought her lips to the scrotum, licking away at his balls while finding more of the jizz from the previous night on his nuts. She also loved the salty taste that was on the skin, using her tongue to lash away at the sack. The girls heard Bolin moaning, his legs kicking away lightly while his back arched up. It was clear that the attention of the two ladies was too much for him, as he had never been with more than one at the same time. It was a bit much for him to handle, and between this and Korra's wake up call, he was already about to burst.

With a grunt from his lips, he shot his wad into Asami's mouth, who hummed at the seed hitting the roof of her mouth. It filled her mouth up quickly, with a string or two leaking out of her ruby lips and staining them.

Korra popped her mouth off Bolin's nuts, raising her head to meet with Asami. “Hey, c'mon, I hope you're planning to share that!”

“You already had more than enough of this last night, didn't you?” Asami teased. “But if you want it THAT badly...” She leaned into Korra, locking lips with her girlfriend and sharing the seed with the Avatar. Bolin lifted his head up to watch, his eyes widening as he spotted the two girls making out with one another while his spunk was swapped between them. Suffice to say, that brought his cock back to half-mast in almost nothing flat. He would joke to himself that it was as if someone was blood bending his dick to get him erect so fast.

The two girls paid his rod close attention, seeing that he was already sporting wood after just a minute after release. “Mind if I have some of that too?” Asami asked, licking the cum off her lip. “Or are you going to try and argue that last night doesn't count?”

Sighing, Korra moved herself to Bolin's face. “Fine, have fun with his dick,” she said, squatting over the young man, “I'm sure he'd rather eat some pussy anyway. He DID forget to lick it out last night anyways.”

“I'm sorrmmmmph!” Before Bolin could properly apologize, Korra's ass brought itself down onto him, with her folds pushing against his lips. She then went about grinding her ass against his face, rocking it about for her own amusement. Laughing, the Avatar grinned as she gave her toned rear a smack as she teased her male friend.

“Come on, dude, if you're really that sorry then let's start making up for it. Give my pussy the attention it deserves!”

Bolin sighed, bringing his tongue out to lash away at Korra's pussy. As he did so, he almost bit down on the folds as Asami pushed herself onto his cock, the tight canal squeezing down on him. “Oh yeah...” she sighed, sucking her lower lip. “It feels so good.”

“Geez, you sound like you haven't had dick in a while.” Korra said, teasing Asami.

“It's been a few days since I've had time with Bolin,” Asami admitted, “and I can see why.”

“Hey, it's been a bit for me too.” Korra said, leaning into her girlfriend. “Though I guess we gotta make up for lost time too.”

While Bolin was being used for pleasure towards the girls, Korra and Asami made out once again, their mouths wide open as their tongues pushed into one another. They rocked away atop their male friend, with Asami dropping her ass down atop his cock while Korra was using her momentum to make him massage her canal with his mouth. He was at least relaxed for the time, as they seemed fixated on making out with one another, though his role currently wasn't so great.

Then again, even Mako never got time with two girls at once, circumstances be damned.

For all his time spent underneath the couple, Bolin tried to move about, rocking against Asami's ass while shifting his head around to massage more than Korra's pussy. He did his best to attempt to be more than just a door mat to the pair, trying to be involved in more than just his orifices. It seemed to work for him, as he heard the girls moaning loudly while they continued to tongue one another. Asami was getting louder, her nostrils flaring against Korra's face as her hips bucked harder against Bolin's waist. She soon backed away from the Avatar, rocking away at a faster pace while staring at her girlfriend, awaiting the eventual moment of climax.

When it finally arrived, Asami quivered atop Bolin, her head curling into her chest as she growled. Her fluids began to splash out of her body, dripping down on Bolin's lap. The lubrication spilled off to the sides, laying on the sheets, much to Korra's amusement. “Shit, Asami, I don't think even I came that much earlier!”

Asami rolled off of Bolin, her hands between her thighs as she felt the afterglow of such a climax. “Ah, fuck!” Asami shouted, slamming her fist down on the pool of fluids she just made. “Fuck! I didn't even make him cum! Dammit!”

Korra just laughed, amused at her response to such a climax. “Hey, how about if I make him cum and make sure you get some of it in her pussy? Does that work for you?”

“It does...” sighed Asami. She shifted her body until she was facing Korra, spreading her folds and legs out to the Avatar. “Just be sure to pleasure me again in the meantime.”

“You heard it, Bolin,” Korra said, leaving his face as his tongue popped from her snatch, “fill me up with that slab of meat!”

Bolin did so, having some satisfaction that he could top the Avatar instead of just being their fuck toy as punishment. Getting behind Korra, he shoved his dick inside of her, hearing the dark skinned woman purr with pleasure. She started to eat out her rich girlfriend, who moaned with pleasure even after she had already climaxed.

From there, the young man plowed away at Korra's ass, his balls swinging into her clit while his cock shoved as deep as it could get. He pushed hard against the cervix, attempting to break it through. Yet with how strong Korra was, it was a bit of a task, especially when she would occasionally clench her walls in on his rod.

“Geez, Korra, are you trying to make me cum already?!” Bolin asked.

“Not my fault,” Korra replied, picking her lips up from Asami's snatch, “you were pretty wild last night. I'd be surprised if you weren't ready to release by now.”

“That's not fair...” growled Bolin, the remark prompting him to pound harder into Korra's behind. The Avatar laughed, as if this more impactful pacing was what she was looking for out of him. She was a bit more aggressive to her girlfriend's snatch as well, flicking away at the canal walls. Asami hummed through pursed lips, her head resting on the bed while her eyes rolled back to stare at the ceiling. 

“Oh, god, it feels good...” Asami whimpered, her hips raising up to buck against Korra's mouth. Bolin was groaning through clenched teeth, giving his all to Korra's behind. He felt screwed no matter what he did, as he was bound to release his seed inside the Avatar, or at the very least he'd be made to cum sooner than he wanted if he slowed down.

It was pretty much there when Bolin realized just what his punishment was; premature ejaculation.

Unable to refrain much longer, Bolin ended up ejaculating inside of Korra, who moaned in pleasure as he spiked his tip against her cervix. The Avatar blasted her fluids out in response, finally having a climax she hadn't felt in hours. She then shoved her fingers inside Asami, rubbing away at her canal to bring her to the brink of another climax.

“Haaaaa, fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” Asami quivered like a demon possessed, her fluids shooting out into the air. It was her second climax in just an hour, amazed that she could even get to that so quickly. Korra was hit in the face with the spritzing fluid, keeping her mouth open wide to swallow most of the substance and get a taste of her girlfriend.

Bolin soon pulled out of Korra, letting her stand up over Asami. As she held her legs up, the Avatar pushed his spunk from her snatch, while her girlfriend spread hers open, attempting to catch their male friend's load inside her. A good amount of it landed within, traveling through the canal.

“Happy now?” Korra asked.

“Very.” giggled Asami. “I can't wait to do more...”

“Uh, yeah, about that...” Korra nudged over to Bolin, who was passed out and snoring once again. “See, THIS is why he didn't wake up until noon...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
